defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Teeru Kuzh
Teeru is a Drakkari, a ice troll from Northrend. Alike other Drakkari, he exceeds in length, ranging up to over two feet over the cousins- the Frostmane Trolls. Making him, and the other Drakkari's one of the tallest Trolls anyone has ever encountered. Sticking out like a thorn in the side, hes everything but hard to miss in a crowd. Making him even more easy to spot, is his way of clothing- as he is often found hiding his face under masks, and often wears clothes fit for rituals. Making him a rather well dressed man, looking rather rich compared to others of his surroundings (in terms of Troll fashion) His build is slim, but tall. Having long muscles, he doesn't exactly look muscled, and have been beaten in fistfights in the past. His attributes are almost soley based on Intellect and Agility, making him befitting of the title 'scout'. His eyes are sharp, aswell as his reflexes, ears and nose. Teeru is 283.5cm (almost 3 meters) tall, and weights around 125kg. Compare this to the standard Troll, which is at a standard of around 2meters long, and 90kg in weight. Background ( In Progress) ---- Born in the lush, but cold Grizzly Hills- in the small village of Zeb'Halak. Named after a minor spirit of intellect, he was raised thereafter. His training began at a early age of three. Giving him sticks and less mundane tasks as a child, to learn to defend himself against smaller animals. He learned quickly, as was the nessecary need for a Drakkari. Survival of the fittest was the name of the game, and he was certainly a part of it too. Even tho it may not have been in terms of strenght- but in intelligence and agility. He proved to survive year after year, as his parents had noticed his build was more suited a headhunter, rather than a magic wielder, which- in terms of name, would've been his initial course. This was nothing too unusual however, as breeding was something extremely common within the Zeb'Halak's way of life. In order to make sure they had a steady population, they held (very frequent) mating rituals. It was rare a woman knew who was the father of their child, and only could guess what traits the child would have. He was often sent out on minor missions. They had alot of people trying to escape, due to the uncertainties in the land- Even at a young age, the alliance forces was a problem. Growing up was not a easy task for him, or his brethren... Even so, as if the Alliance forces were not enough- There were other factions and beings testing their mettle. They were in constant war with something. Because of this, they had no old Trolls in the village. Those that were still alive risked dying at any moment, more so than the younger generations. Years pass quickly in these kind of times, and Teeru grew to become a well experianced young adult. Muscular, but not excessively so. His body was in alot of movement due to his job, and he became a firm scout. Moving like a silent beast, he would quickly track down enemies by their tracks, their smell, and could at one point even guess (ofcourse, it was a guess- so not constantly correct. Everything has faults.) the condition of the prey by the weight put into the tracks they've made. The deeper the tracks were (depending on what the tracks were on, naturally) the possiblities of a weakened target. The Undead had started to take a huge toll on the Trolls, including Teeru's village- which had by this time suffered severe losses. He himself, had been forced to 'kill' his own mother, and his sister- as they had been raised as undead. These kinds of events was unnerving, and it made everyone uneasy. One night, Teeru- with a handfull of his friends would flee the village. But the plan went awry, not only were they now hunted by their own village- labeled cowards and traitors. Their supplies were also very low, and after a few days travel- most had grown extremely weak. Making matters worse, about four days on the run- They ran straight into an Alliance patrol, which scattered the Trolls. Most were slaughtered, but it's confirmed atleast two Trolls made it out alive. Teeru being one of these. It was dumb luck, if anything- as the humans had chased after some of his friends which scattered all over the place. They eventually made it to a shore in Howling Fjord... They found human ships. Alot of them. It seemed nobody was around, oddly enough- But to make sure, they sat and wait for about a whole day before they made their move. Stealing one of the ships, they quickly set sail. Luckily for them, the ship actually had supplies on it. It was a large vessel, not not nessecarily too large for them to handle. They were alot taller than mere humans after all, and could more easily handle the sails on the ship. (I'll continue later on) OOC Stuff ---- Pets *Goldseller - Level 80 Crab, Tank build. (Not used IC) *Kekalot - Level 79 Carrion, DPS build. (Not used IC) *ZôrZashûia - Level 80 Wolf, DPS build. *ZortWurhm - Level 79 Jormungar, Tank Build. *WindSerpent - Level 75 Wind Serpent, DPS build. (Not introduced in IC yet) Teeru's dialect, as I've written as "Drakkari" is a spinoff dialect of the known Dimday language Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters Category:Trolls Category:Hunters Category:Second Gurubashi Empire Category:Males Category:Frostmane Hold, the Category:Drakkari